


On the Other Side of Happiness He Lay

by birbwithbagpipes



Series: Dead Inquisitor x Romance Character [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbwithbagpipes/pseuds/birbwithbagpipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian x Inquisitor<br/>What if Adamant ended differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side of Happiness He Lay

     “Go quickly!” Inquisitor Lavellan called out to the others as he held open the Rift. It twisted violently, hungry for the Anchor and like any other Rift tried to rip it out of his arm. Only this time the situation was dire, their survival was crucial as Adamant was waiting for them on the other side. The Rift suddenly jerked him forward and shrank, “Get out now!”

     He could hear the Terror demon’s screeches as Shroud ducked and dived and hacked away at it. Hawke disappeared through the Rift followed by Sera, then Cole, and lastly it was Dorian’s turn.

     Right before he jumped, he paused, a thought dawning on him. He stood there, paralyzed in fear at the idea. Dorian turned back to his love, not having to speak as his face said it all. Stark with the realization of what may happen next, he tried to take a step back for him.

     “Dorian go!” Lavellan pleaded, he could feel the Rift rapidly starting to close. His brow narrowed as his nerves tightened further from the Anchor, “ _Dorian get out!_ ”

     Dorian’s eyes quivered as he quickly backed away from the man, “You follow me! Be right behind me!”

     “I promise!”

     Lavellan watched his life vanish safely out of the Rift, grinning to himself, and it collapsed. He sank to his knees, the Fade pulling gently at his clothes, breathing through his hair as there was nothing he could do now. He looked up into the hazy green with a soft smile as tears slowly fell from his eyes.

                                                                                                                ~~~~

     Dorian tumbled through the Fade and Cole caught him before he crashed to the ground. Dorian’s eyes widened as he was motionless in Cole’s arms, “ _This is it, this is where I finally lose him forever_.”

     “Where’s the Inquisitor?!” Cullen’s voice rang out in a panic. Those who’d survived Adamant stood around the party, curiously looking into their faces for some sort of answer.

     Dorian's breath caught as he tried to hold back the tears. He pulled away from the boy in utter shock as more voices rose about their concern for the Herald. Dorian’s knees shook and he looked around at all the unfamiliar faces, running his hands through his hair shakily. His skin turned pale and clammy, he struggled to breath as if someone was sitting on his chest with their hands wrapped tight around his throat.

    “Dorian,” Cole reached out for him, “You’re hurt.”

     He ignored the boy and spun to face where the Rift had been. As if to end his denial and confirm that the Inquisitor had been there all along. Now there was nothing there but a dark night sky, faint wisps of leftover magic clung in the air waiting for his next move. A cold sweat came over him as his eyes dilated aghast registering the empty space. Whatever air was left in his lungs escaped in a small squeak and returned just as quick in the form of a gut wrenching scream.

     Everyone’s head snapped in his direction and took a few cautionary steps away from him. Sera covered her ears and closed her eyes, shaking her head, denying that anything had happened at all.

     Dorian stumbled back, his breath returning at an incredible rate and he began to hyperventilate. In and out in and out in and out in and out every once and awhile one replaced with a heart-broken moan.

     “No! You promised me damn it!” The mage paced about with his arms wrapped around his stomach, sobbing now, “You were right there! Don't! Don’t leave me! Don’t! Don’t leave you bastard!”

     His voice was barely recognizable as each word went up higher and higher in octave until it was nothing but loud noise. Tears and spit and snot covered his face as he fell to his knees, “You promised you bastard!” His wails rang to the heavens, “You can’t do this to me!”

     “Dorian,” Cole tried again after a while and gently touched the man’s shoulder.

     “Get away from me!” He drew his shoulder back and viciously brushed him away. Fire erupted from his fingertips in an explosive fury, scorching everything behind him. The night sky lit up in bright colors of orange and remaining green, shadows of the Fade danced on the smoke. Cole went tumbling towards the crowds feet and slowly rose to his own to try again.

     Dorian’s eyes dilated into tiny spots and he grabbed his own hand fearfully. He looked up at his friends he knew. The terror in their face at the sight of him combined with the sudden lose of their leader had them numb. He stood quickly, glancing back at Cole, the empty void behind him, then back to his hand.

     He closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, “ _Lavellan forgive me…._ ”

     His fingers trembled as he felt around in his coat for a small dagger hidden in an invisible pocket. Lavellan gave it to him as a sort of gift one day after commenting on how Dorian might not always be able to rely on magic. Tears slipped down his cheeks and his vision became blurry.

     “Forgive me."

   


End file.
